1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair transplantation methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most common method of hair transplantation today involves extracting a rectangular strip of tissue from a donor area at the back of the head. The extracted strip is deep enough to include the complete hair follicles. The strip is then cut to produce grafts, which may be split grafts (generally including 6 to 7 follicles), mini-grafts (generally including 3 to 5 follicles), or micro-grafts which include 1 or 2 follicles. The grafts are then implanted into a recipient area. Until the present invention, only grafts having entire follicles have been implanted into the recipient area.